dunefandomcom-20200223-history
House Atreides
House Atreides was one of the Houses Major within the galactic infrastructure of the Imperium. They were ruled by the patriarch of the Atreides family, who took the title of Duke. Origins of House Atreides The legend stated that the Atreides family came from a noble family that originated in Greece on Earth, and that they rose to prominence during the Butlerian Jihad. House Atreides also claimed descent from King Agamemnon, a son of Atreus, in Greek mythology. The descendants of Atreus are called "Atreides" (plural "Atreidai", Latinized as "Atreidae") in the Greek language. This Royal House included many significant figures in Greek myth. A more detailed account traces the emergence and rise of Vorian Atreides, the biological son of the Cymek Agamemnon. After turning against his father and the AI ruler Omnius, Vorian aligned himself with the League of Nobles, and helped lead them to eventual victory and the destruction of the Thinking Machines. This proved the catalyst for the growth of his personal prestige, and the foundation of House Atreides. Origins of Hawk Symbol of House Atreides In the prequel novel, Dune: The Battle of Corrin, Vorian Atreides adopts the hawk to be his official isignia on his Army of Humanity. Vorian had just returned to Salusa Secundus after killing the remaining Titans Juno, Dante, and his own father Agamemnon on the ice planet of Hessra. While speaking to BasharAbulurd Harkonnen, Vorian stated now that the Cymek threat had been eliminated he could focus on destroying the CorrinOmnius. The Hawk would serve as a reminder of his duty to humanity. Geographic Center of House Atreides Up until the latter days of Duke Leto Atreides I, House Atreides maintained the planetary fief of and had their center of operation on the planet Caladan, which they had ruled for twenty generations. House Atreides had perfected a form of government that resulted in a well-organized society and a spiritually satisfied people. Little wonder that Caladan was the lush, prosperous paradise for which it was renown. However, the House was also proficient in war; it maintained Swordmasters, Warmasters and Mentats to train and lead their army, and had even developed its own Battle Language. At the request of Padishah Emperor Shaddam Corrino IV, Leto I moved the House to planet Arrakis, to take over mining operations of the Spice Melange from House Harkonnen. However, Leto I was walking into a trap set up by a newly-formed alliance between House Harkonnen and House Corrino. Arrakis remained the home of House Atreides until its official end. End of House Atreides Leto Atreides II's lack of a direct heir, coupled with his decision to dissolve the Atreides Empire after his 3,500 year-long life came to and end, saw House Atreides cease to exist as a tangible political power. However, the Atreides bloodline continued through Leto II's twin sister (and legal wife) Ghanima Atreides and her concubine Farad'n Corrino. Known Rulers of House Atreides * Vorian Atreides, founder and (possibly) first Duke * Paulus Atreides, nineteenth Duke * Leto Atreides I, twentieth Duke * Paul Atreides, twenty-first Duke and Emperor * Leto Atreides II, twenty-second (and last) Duke and God-Emperor Behind the Scenes Frank Herbert elaborates only briefly on the origins of House Atreides in his original novels. Brian Herbert and Kevin J. Anderson outline the origins of House Atreides in more detail in their Legends of Dune trilogy. The Dune Encyclopedia The Dune Encyclopedia indicates that the Atreides ruled Caladan for approximately 2000 years. This would seem accurate, considering that Frank Herbert's original Dune (novel) indicated that the Atreides had ruled Caladan for 20 generations prior to Paul. Moreover, since the Dune novel also outlines that an Atreides was present at the Battle of Corrin and was ennobled through his actions there; it would be fair to assume that they maintained other titles, privileges and siridar-fiefs from the Battle of Corrin until their fief of Caladan. However, this timespan of 8000 years is not within Frank Herbert's story arc. The Dune Encyclopedia attempts to shed light on these missing 8000 years by detailing a rich history for the Atreides, as well as various other titles, including: the House of Pelops, and successively Lords of Tantalos, Counts of Thuestes, Counts of Aramanli,Counts Chalcedony, Siridar Counts of Hoosak Norn, in the Cleo System, Siridar Counts of Hestia, Dukes of Atreus, Siridar Dukes of Gallatin, Siridar Dukes of Caladan, Siridar Dukes of Arrakis, and Emperors of the Known Universe; junior titles include Barons Pelops, Barons Menelaus, Barons Aigisthos, Counts Atreides, Counts Gamnonides; distaff titles include Barons Mukenai, Lords Theseides, and Counts Delos. Below is an unofficial list of Atreides Dukes of Caladan and Arrakis: SIRIDAR-DUKES OF ATREIDES CALADANIDES AND ARRIKIDES 1. Paulos XVI (8677)8711-8749 2. Kallistos HI (s) 8749-8799 3. Basilibs 11 (b) 8799-8818 4. Paulos XVII (s) 8818-8820 5. Delos (u) 8820-8825 6. Theseus VIH (n) 8825-8862 7. Demetrios XXX (s) 8862-8904 8. Herakles (b) 8904-8925 9. Basilios III (s) 8925-8961 10. Philippos XI (s) 8961-8977 11. Minos IV (b) 8977-8978 12. Herakles (b) 8978-8989 13. Odusseus IV (b) 8989-9004 14. Nestor VII (b) 9004-9055 15. Philippos XH (s) 9055-9116 16. Perseus VII (b) 9116 15. Philippos XII (restored) 9116-9123 17. Demetrios XXI (s) 9123-9173 18. Philippos Xm (s) 9173-9222 19. Orestes H (s) 9222-9249 20. Meoelaos V (b) 9249-9268 21. Alexandras VIH (b) 9268-9301 22. Orestes III (s) 9301-9355 23. Philippos XTV (s) 9355-9449 24. Arislakes I © 9449-9458 25. Pausanias XXII (n) 9458-9541 26. Aristakes n (s) 9541-9567 27. Pleistarchos (u) 9567-9569 28. Konstantinos VII (s) 9569-9584 29. Aristakes III (s) 9584-9652 30. Philodelphos or Minos V (b) 9652-9675 31. Pausanias XXIII (s) 9675-9711 32. Demetrios XXXII (s) 9711-9740 33. Aristakes IV (b) 9740-9744 34. Kuros (2nd c) 9744-9769 35. Elias III (s) 9769-9800 36. Minos VI (s) 9800-9851 37. Orestes IV (s) 9851-9876 38. Minos VII (s) 9876-9913 39. Iakobos II (b) 9913-9929 40. Kalman (b) 9929-9942 41. Minos VIII (s) 9942-9988 42. Philippos XV (s) 9988-10035 43. Minos IX (s) 10035-10077 44. Paulos XVIII (s) 10077-10116 45. Minotauros (Mintor) (b) 10116-10163 46. Leto I (s) 10163-10191 47. Paulos XIX (s) 10191-10218 48. Leto II (s) 10219-13724 Atreides, House House Atreides